1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-127279, filed Jun. 7, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the medical or healthcare field, approaches have been actively made in which biological data is collected from the surface of the human body or the inside of the body using a terminal with various sensors, the biological data collected by the terminal is transferred to a storage device and stored, and the biological data stored in the storage device is used for health management, disease diagnosis, medical treatment, or the like. For this purpose, when the terminal for transferring biological data is connected with the storage device through a wired cable, the freedom of movement is restricted. Thus, it is desirable to transmit biological data by wireless communication so that the terminal can be freely carried. This need is high in the medical field, particularly, in implantable medical devices.
Generally, an implantable medical device operates by electric power supplied from a battery. Thus, when a battery is depleted and a voltage is lowered, it is necessary to exchange the battery. Surgery is required to exchange a battery of an implantable medical device. In this case, since the burden on a patient is large, and an adverse effect such as an infection may occur, it is desirable to avoid depletion of a battery to the utmost. For this, studies on techniques of generating electric power from vibrations, temperature differences, light, electromagnetic waves, or the like have been conducted. For example, wireless communication systems such as a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) tag system or an IC card system in which a wireless transmitting unit transmitting data and a wireless receiving unit having low power consumption which is disposed separately from the wireless transmitting unit are provided, and the wireless transmitting unit is activated based on an activation signal received by the wireless receiving unit have been known as examples of products in which a wireless communication technique is combined with a technique of generating electric power from an electromagnetic wave (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-205205).